


О парадоксальных реакциях и психотравмах

by Eia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По кинковой заявке: очень пьяный Джон грубо берет совершенно  не сопротивляющегося Шерлока. Наутро на извинения Уотсона Холмс отвечает, что секс для него - ничто, и что Джон может, когда захочет, "удовлетворять свои потребности". Джон долго держится, но не выдерживает, приходит к Шерлоку и трахает, пока тот вцепился в телефон и читает сводки преступлений. Джон не может сдержаться и приходит снова и снова, Шерлок абсолютно пассивен и во время секса занимается какими-то своими делами. Объяснить реакцию Шерлока психотравмой, о которой в итоге узнает Джон. Хеппи-энд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О парадоксальных реакциях и психотравмах

\-- Прости, мне послышалось: тебе нужен перочинный нож?

\-- О... Да, Джон, да, мне нужен перочинный нож. Тот самый, который торчит из каминной полки прямо за твоей спиной, и если ты поторопишься вместо того, чтобы изображать, будто тебя парализовало прямо в дверях, это придется очень кстати, поскольку я и так уже жду целый час... Джон? Джон!..

...Джон ввязался во все это из-за Гарри: та исчезла позавчерашним утром после очередной семейной ссоры. Клара рыдала в телефонную трубку, и еще пару месяцев назад Джон не смог бы помочь ей ничем – но будь он проклят, если соседство с Шерлоком его кое-чему не научило.

Он явился на вечеринку к лучшему другу сестры. И, вдоволь наслушавшись сказок: нет, никто из нас не видел Гарриет, может, она уехала на континент? – принял приглашение остаться. И развлечься.

Почти всех подружек Гарри Джон знал с давних пор, а почти все приятели откуда-то знали его. И это было просто отлично. Веселиться в такой компании оказалось проще простого, а напиваться – и того легче. К часу ночи, когда Джон, потрудившись на славу, напоил и сложил под стойкой четверых желающих пообщаться поближе, а ссылки на больную ногу перестали действовать как отговорка от приглашения потанцевать, кто-то все-таки решился позвонить его сестре.

«Мать твою, Джон! Где твоя рубашка? Да у тебя... черт!.. вся спина в помаде, ты в курсе?! Не вертись!.. О боже, не сюда! Не так! Нет!!!» - Гарри заходилась от бешенства, таща Джона к машине. Он печально вздыхал и изображал неспособность сидеть прямо. Ради бога, сестренка, только не к миссис Хадсон – я же останусь без квартиры. Давай лучше к маме, давненько я ее не видел... Чуть позже Клара, стягивая с Джона, распластанного на диване для гостей, ботинки, с нескрываемым страхом старалась на него не смотреть. А он нежно гладил ее по щеке, улыбаясь: «Убирайся, Гарриет, мы отлично справляемся вдвоем!» И так – до тех пор, пока за обеими не закрылась дверь спальни.

А потом Джон набросил куртку прямо на голые плечи и, второпях обувшись в темноте, бесшумно выскользнул за дверь. Дело было сделано. Спать хотелось страшно. Но на экране мобильника светилось: «Приезжай срочно. Нужна помощь».

О том, почему ее брат всегда избегал алкоголя, Гарриет не знала. А узнав, не поверила бы. 

Джон Уотсон не расслаблялся от маленьких доз. Не засыпал от больших. Не переставал связно думать. А координацию движений терял почти в точке утраты сознания – но все, что происходило до, видавшие виды специалисты называли одним словом: «патология». Ну, и еще одним – неприличным.

Когда Джона перепоили впервые – в старших классах – он раз и навсегда отучил стаю школьных задир травить ботаников, хотя сам не имел отношения ни к тем, ни к другим. В колледже – вколотил уважение к девушке в лидера команды по регби так энергично, что на нижнюю челюсть тому пришлось накладывать шину. В армии Джон уже не прикасался к спиртному, отчего профессиональные и моральные качества многих его коллег так и остались на низком уровне. И уж точно ему не стоило, перебрав коктейлей, ночевать рядом с сестрой – сделать ее семейную жизнь лучше хотелось нестерпимо, и самым подходящим для этого средством Джону казался его брючный ремень.

Вообще, делать людей лучше хотелось так сильно, что безопаснее всего было бы запереть себя в кладовке. Но Шерлок просил о помощи. И это перевесило все.

\-- ...Джон?! 

\-- Что? – Уотсон вернулся в кухню раньше, чем Шерлок успел договорить, и воткнул нож в стол прямо перед ним. – Принести еще что-нибудь? Не стесняйся. Телефон, ручку, молока – что? 

Шерлок внимательно смотрел снизу вверх, чуть сощурив глаза. 

\-- Могу сбегать в магазин. Нет? Жаль. Могу набрать смс. Могу завязать шнурки... Да, и на спасибо можешь не отвлекаться! Только, Шерлок... Знаешь, что я обо всем этом думаю? 

У того дрогнули ресницы. Знает, наверное. Тем лучше. 

\-- Я думаю, черт возьми, - Джон взялся за ворот безупречно белой рубашки и потянул Шерлока к себе, разворачивая, - что ты заслуживаешь грубости. И жестокости. И вообще всего худшего, что во мне есть...

Вот здесь нужно было встряхнуть его и оттолкнуть, чтобы опрокинулся вместе со стулом, потом смахнуть со стола результаты эксперимента, а дальше – как сложится. Но Шерлок поднял глаза и собрался что-то сказать. И на Джона яростно обрушилось что-то новое.

Он рванул Шерлока – к себе. И впился – не в губы, в шею – жадно и, наверное, больно. Дернул ворот, разрывая, и впился снова. Шерлок выдохнул. От этого звука зашумело в ушах. Одним движением Джон смахнул обрывки ткани с его плеч, поднял голову – серые глаза, полуприкрытые ресницами, задумчиво смотрели куда-то в сторону – и провалился. Глухо застонал, зарываясь пальцами в жесткие кудри, потянул, заставляя откинуть голову, укусил еще – под подбородком, и еще – бьющуюся жилку, и еще, узнавая сливочную кожу на вкус и на ощупь, и еще, запоминая, и еще, теряя рассудок... Шерлок не двигался, бесстрастно глядя на штатив, в котором меняли цвет растворы в пробирках, а на его коже проступали следы от укусов – как знак обладания. От этого можно было свихнуться. И Джон, должно быть, так и сделал.  
Он рывками расправился с ремнем на брюках Шерлока – тот был возбужден, но даже не шелохнулся. Схватил за плечи – еще один внезапный прерывистый выдох, и неподконтрольное, жгучее желание: опрокинуть на стол, придавить всем весом – уничтожило остатки самообладания. Осколки пробирок разлетелись со звоном. Шерлок поморщился, но не издал ни звука. Теперь он изучающе смотрел в потолок – на лице ничего не читалось, и только кожа под пальцами Джона была странно горячей. На бедрах останутся синяки, подумал Джон. И эта мысль оказалась последней – сдерживаться было невозможно, да он и не собирался. 

Он начал медленно – просто ради справедливости, а не от заботы о чужом удовольствии. И даже довольно долго держался, хотя сердце колотилось где-то в горле, а с губ отчаянно рвались то ли стоны, то ли вскрики. Ощущения были нестерпимо острыми: теснота и жар, напряженное тело, выгнувшееся на столе, совершенное каждой линией и целиком ему принадлежащее, побелевшие костяшки пальцев, влажные пряди у лица, и только взгляд – безучастный, отрешенный, сквозь потолок. Смесь была гремучая – восторг и ярость, удовольствие и неудовлетворение, и взрывалась она сокрушительно, ослепительно, неуправляемо и долго...

А потом Джон молча развернулся и ушел в душ, похрустывая битым стеклом.

О том, что делать дальше, он с ужасом размышлял больше часа. Утром, конечно. Хуже всего в его отношениях со спиртным было то, что в памяти оставалось все. В мельчайших подробностях. 

Если бы не сумасшедший страх за Шерлока, требовавший немедленно его увидеть и только подогреваемый дробью шагов внизу, Джон без колебаний бы застрелился. Но страх пересилил - да и, в конце концов, не так трудно было желанию застрелиться уступить ему две минуты. Что собирается говорить, Джон не представлял. 

Говорить, впрочем, ничего и не пришлось.

\-- Черт возьми, Джон, с чем ты там возишься?! – доктор Уотсон машинально выставил вперед руки и успел поймать брошенную в него куртку. – Выходим через минуту! 

Шерлок был полностью одет и торопливо щелкал кнопками телефона.

\-- Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? – растерявшись, переспросил Джон. И прикусил язык, потому что взгляд серых глаз оторвался от экрана и остановился на его лице. На губах у Шерлока запеклась кровь.

\-- А что я, по-твоему, только что сказал? Ты мне нужен. Только будь любезен, переставляй ноги побыстрее. Дело срочное.

Джон влез в куртку, тщетно пытаясь подобрать слова. Шерлок продолжал на него смотреть, и к успеху это не приближало.

\-- Проблемы? 

\-- Да... Шерлок, я... вчера... 

Детектив вздохнул и раздраженно поморщился.

\-- Похоже, мне стоит помочь тебе застегнуться. Время не терпит, Джон. Вчера – ерунда, обращайся, когда будет нужно. Впрочем, если тебе что-нибудь мешает пойти со мной, ты можешь остаться. Мне только потребуется твой пистолет: мой разряжен, а дело, определенно, предстоит рискованное...

\-- Нет! Шерлок... – мысли завертелись, разлетаясь в стороны, и сквозь изумление Джон неожиданно понял, что именно должен сказать. 

Но не успел. 

\-- Если нет – идем, - бросил Шерлок через плечо, направляясь к двери. – Идем же, Джон, быстрее!

 

До самого вечера Джон не заговаривал о случившемся – Шерлок все равно не стал бы слушать. И не говорить оказалось поразительно несложно. Труднее было не думать. Еще утром Джон обнаружил, что не может встречаться с Шерлоком глазами. Но не смотреть на него он не мог тоже - хотя бы искоса. Хотя бы издали. Хотя бы... Шерлок всякий раз поворачивался, словно ощутив на себе взгляд, и Джону приходилось поспешно отводить глаза. 

Когда он не смотрел, включались воспоминания. О тепле и упругости кожи, например - и от этого прикасаться к Шерлоку было невозможно, даже случайно, даже мимолетно. Или ее вкусе и запахе – от этого невозможно было стоять рядом. Но не стоять и не касаться необъяснимым образом тоже было больно; такого раздрая в жизни Джона еще ни разу не случалось. 

Дважды за утро истерзанный доктор Уотсон попытался свалиться с подножки вагона метро и почти потерял пистолет. А серийного убийцу вместе с его сообщником во внезапном порыве гнева обезвредил и связал один - и для этого ему даже не потребовалось стрелять. Этого даже казалось мало: если бы в противники подвернулась гидра вроде Лернейской, Джон обезвредил бы и ее, лишь бы Шерлок потом беспокойно тряс его за плечи: «Ты в порядке, Джон? В порядке?..» - и заглядывал в лицо. Плевать, что поднять глаза ему навстречу не было сил.

Вечером Джон решительно вошел к нему без стука и застал на диване с телефоном в руках. И, натолкнувшись на удивленный взгляд, все-таки задохнулся и все-таки онемел. Но отступать было некуда.

\-- Прости, - тихо сказал он, подходя вплотную. Остановился в шаге. Хотелось осторожно, едва касаясь, провести кончиками пальцев по прокушенным губам - но Джон не посмел. 

Губы дрогнули и усмехнулись – одним уголком, загадочно и криво.

\-- Смешной ты. Я же сказал: ерунда, мне без разницы, если хочешь, я не буду возражать... 

Пальцы Шерлока плясали над клавишами с огромной скоростью. Джон слышал его словно издалека: над воротничком рубашки багровел весь день скрывавшийся под шарфом кровоподтек. И к нему хотелось виновато прижиматься губами, а если нет, то хотя бы поглаживать: безостановочно, нежно, долго. Чуть ниже – Джон хорошо помнил – должны были остаться еще два, но расстегнуть рубашку, чтобы добраться и до них, он бы никогда не решился даже в мыслях.

\-- Это был не я, - непослушными, пересохшими губами выговорил он. – Ты можешь мне не верить, но я не прикасаюсь к алкоголю как раз потому...

Во внимательных серых глазах что-то вспыхнуло.

\-- Это был ты, - непоколебимо заявил Шерлок. И, отложив телефон, принялся расстегивать пуговицы. – Конечно, ты. Кто же еще. Ты умудрился ограничиться минимумом повреждений...

Новые кровоподтеки оказались еще чудовищней первого.

\-- Я... - Джон неожиданно обнаружил себя стоящим на коленях. И сразу же пальцы Шерлока повелительно легли на его губы, заставляя замолчать. 

И он замолчал, целуя сначала кончики этих пальцев, потом костяшки, потом впадинки между костяшками, потом линии ладони, потом запястье... Голова закружилась. Шерлок, полузакрыв глаза, опять смотрел куда-то в сторону, и Джон включился в эту игру, на ходу осваивая правила. Он расправился с рубашкой; Шерлок снова дотянулся до телефона и ожесточенно защелкал клавишами: «Не возражаешь?» -- «Что ты!..» Джон поднялся с колен и сел рядом, обнимая его и привлекая к себе. Тот не мешал и не помогал: экран завладел его вниманием полностью, и только кожа неуклонно теплела под ласкающими пальцами. Пошевелился он только однажды: когда Джон забрался за пояс его брюк, Шерлок откинулся на спину, позволяя снять их, и перевернулся на живот, не выпустив телефона из рук: «Только тихо, хорошо? Не отвлекай меня...» 

Это было так же ненормально, как и все, что касалось Шерлока. И так же сводило Джона с ума. Он горел и умирал, вторгаясь в его тело в том же ритме, в какой срывалось сердце, покусывал плечи и выступающие на шее позвонки, приникал губами к коже между лопатками, ласкал всюду, куда мог дотянуться... И никаких шансов у него не было: когда дыхание вернулось, и Джон наконец сумел выпустить Шерлока из рук, тот спрыгнул с дивана и ушел в ванную, продолжая сосредоточенно смотреть в экран.

За следующие два дня фразу: «Только тихо – не отвлекай меня!» - Джон возненавидел до дрожи. Равно как и мобильник Шерлока, равно как его университетский учебник по химии, равно как и свежие выпуски «Таймс», и даже телевизор, который Шерлок внезапно полюбил включать в самые неподходящие моменты. Каждый раз все происходило одинаково. Джон ничего не мог изменить. Не знал, как это понимать. И злился. И боялся. Краеугольный камень сексуальных проблем Шерлока, определенно, был заложен где-то в его гениальной голове. Застарелая нелеченая психотравма – этот вывод напрашивался сам собой. И как с ним быть, Джон не имел представления.

\-- Ты не хочешь поговорить? – решился он вечером второго дня, войдя в гостиную следом за Шерлоком: тот вбежал в комнату вихрем, в приподнятом настроении после удачно завершенного дела, и как раз сбросил пальто. Злосчастный мобильник остался в его кармане, а дотянуться до чего-нибудь еще возможности пока не было.

\-- О чем? – нахмурившись, обернулся Холмс. 

\-- О тебе. Обо мне. О том, что между нами происходит... и не происходит.

\-- Кажется, тебе что-то не нравится.

\-- Да. Именно. Мне не...

\-- Тогда прекрати делать то, что тебе не нравится. Вот и все.

\-- А... рассказать мне о чем-нибудь ты не хотел бы?

\-- Нет. Джон? Есть какие-то еще сногсшибательные идеи?

Вид у Шерлока был самый недовольный, и Джон, пожалуй, растерялся. А потому с большим удивлением услышал от себя же:

\-- Да.

Шерлок замолк на полуслове, недоверчиво глядя на него. Момент был идеальный. Джон закусил губы и, осторожно, но уверенно взяв Шерлока за бедра, развернул его к креслу и заставил сесть.

\-- Есть одна мысль, - пробормотал он, слегка раздвигая колени Шерлока и опускаясь на пол. – Я попробую, а ты, как обычно, скажешь потом, где ошибка...

\-- Джон! – Шерлок вскрикнул, вцепившись ему в плечи. Из всех попыток освободиться, которые доктор Уотсон успешно преодолел в своей жизни, эта была, кажется, самой непритворной. И почти зачетной. Но позволить ей не провалиться он просто не мог.

Джон разделался с молнией в два счета. Опустил голову, чувствуя, как член Шерлока каменеет от первого же прикосновения губ. Приоткрыл рот, проведя языком вдоль переполненных вен, и взял – всё, до основания. Очень хотелось взглянуть, куда Шерлок смотрит, но пока было не до того. Может быть, потом, когда у него начнет перехватывать дыхание... Если у него начнет перехватывать дыхание... Додумать Джон не успел, потому что внезапно сообразил, что Шерлок уже тянет воздух прерывистыми, резкими всхлипами.  
Тогда Джон поднял голову и отцепил его руки от подлокотников: если уж пальцы будут куда-то впиваться, то пусть не в обивку, а в его, Джона, запястья. И да – Шерлок смотрел. Прямо на него – чуть расширенными, лихорадочно блестящими глазами.

\-- Отдайся мне, - едва слышно, боясь спугнуть, прошептал Джон. А потом слова посыпались с губ, как будто что-то его освободило: - Отдайся, не бойся, ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя... Я люблю тебя, Шерлок, Шерлок... 

Больше он мог его не касаться. От звука собственного имени Шерлок вздрогнул, как от удара, и пальцы на запястьях Джона судорожно сжались. Джон опустил голову, не отводя взгляда: Шерлок отчаянно закусил ещё не успевшие зажить губы, и они снова растрескались, алея от проступающей крови. 

И все равно это был триумф.

\-- ...Шерлок? – сердито Джон спросил это потом, так и не поднявшись с пола. – И как долго ты еще собирался со мной играть?

\-- Да сколько сил хватило бы, - пожал тот плечами беспечно и почти равнодушно, но доктор Уотсон совершенно точно знал, что видит такую улыбку на его лице впервые. – Я даже в некотором роде вошел во вкус...

\-- Но зачем?

\-- О, Джон... Это же элементарно. Подумай, что ты сказал бы мне утром, если бы я вовремя не повернул твою мысль в нужное русло? Ты бы бурно переживал, три дня кряду твердил, что тебе страшно жаль, а в перерывах безрезультатно пытался разобраться в том, предпочитаешь ли все-таки мужчин женщинам в целом и в частностях или нет. А теперь ты тратишь умственную энергию с большой пользой, говоришь удивительные вещи и вообще проводишь время исключительно продуктивно...

Уотсон вздохнул и уткнулся лбом в его колено.

\-- Я буду рад, если ты скажешь это, Джон.

\-- Я и так говорю это постоянно.

\-- Вовсе нет. И даже не то, чтобы часто. Потрясающе придумано, верно?

\-- Ну... да. Пожалуй, да. И ты прекрасный актер, Шерлок. Я почти увяз в комплексе неполноценности, и если бы не...

\-- Если бы не что? Ты хочешь сказать, что я себя чем-то выдал?

\-- Да, - Джон очень уверенно кивнул. – Я же… Я помнил, что ни разу не прокусывал тебе губы.

Это была бесстыдная ложь. Но будь он проклят, если жизнь с Шерлоком ничему его не научила.


End file.
